Transparent
by AddisonMontgomeryMD
Summary: Just a little added sentences between GeorgeAlex during their 'fight.' Set during Where the boys are. Please Read and Review! AlexAddison implied


Hello! This fic is Alex/Addison implied…It's not really a fanfic as it is just an extra-added scene that I wish they would have added! ;-) It goes to right before George and Alex started 'fighting' on the rocks…. I mean, you see the Chief, Burke and Derek talking and you see Alex/George in the background and you knooooow something had to have gone down while those 3 were talking to get George/Alex to actually start fighting. So in my head I came up with a couple of more sentences that maybe could have been said….

Alex reeled his line back in wondering what the heck they were doing. No one had caught any fish yet so maybe he was doing something wrong. He wasn't about to admit that. George had just asked him if he'd notice anything different about Dr. Burke and he hadn't. He didn't really pay that much attention to any of the doctors except two. One he liked to follow around and try to get on to his practice the other he loved mouthing off and getting her blood boiled up, it made his day!

"What are you doing?" Alex looked up as George suddenly quit talking about Burke.

"You don't use bait when your casting it'll fall off before it hits the water. Here..What are you..here here here." George picked up the box and brought closer to Alex and all he felt was annoyance. So he told him.

"She's sleeping with Sloan dude." Alex started off to get him distracted from trying to correct his fishing error. So he didn't know! Big deal!

"What?" George looked down at the tackle box before looking back up at him. 

"Callie, she's sleeping with Sloan." Alex moved the fishing rod to the other hand. He had meant to tell George just really not this way. But since it was out, Why not go for the full O'Malley Reaction!

"No she's not…" George had replied slowly and shook his head gripping the tackle box.

Alex wondered how many times he'd have to say it so he put it simpler terms for George. "Torres is doing Sloan." He smirked this time as if to say, told you you should have stuck around. He was smirking for other reasons but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

As soon as George dropped the tackle box Alex knew he had gotten him to believe it. He didn't mean for it to come out horribly but how else would Alex have told him? Wait till they were hiking and then say, "Hey Man, Sorry about your girl but she's doing the plastic surgeon. Maybe she wants work done?" That probably wouldn't have worked out nicer though.

"You better take that back." George threatened and straightened up. It was all Alex could do to hold back the laughter. George…threatening him? The smirk he gave him explained it all.

"Dude, It's the truth. Sloan Torres are going at it." Alex shook his head and laughed slightly. "Now you know the truth at least!"

"Take it back!" George said again slowly and reached over pushing him on the shoulder. "Now!"

Alex fell back a little and his mouth dropped slightly. "No! I heard Sloan trying to set up plans to meet with her again."

"You bastard! TAKE IT BACK! You take it back!" George now grabbed him and pushed him to the ground and Alex hit the rocks hard. He moved down to hit him and that's when Alex heard George underneath the chief yelling and he did NOT like what George said. "At least that's good news for you then right? Now you know Sloan and Addison won't have a chance in hell. You'll get yours."

That's when Alex snapped and jumped up moving to punch George in the stomach. No one was supposed to notice the fact that he had missed Addison, but he guessed George knew it was more than that. That was why George tried to flaunt in his face the two uteruses, well besides the fact that it was cool. That's what pissed him off and that's why he wanted to fight him so bad. It wasn't because of the insults with the clothes and the fishing pole. It was Addison and how damn transparent she had made him. 

Yeah it was a short little one shot! ;-) But to be honest, I really kinda hoped that this would have happened on the show. Of course, That'd be too much for Shonda to give away…GRR.

Anyways! Review please! And let's suffer through the next month without new Grey's! 


End file.
